After High School
by Manga-Anime-Lunatic
Summary: Before their graduation our heroes found out that they don't have to retell their stories for them to live on and after high school they can write their own stories and marry whoever they want. But Apple and Daring still married despite all that and are happy as ever. This is a one shot about one of their alone times in the bedroom. (Lemon)


After High School

20 Years has passed since everyone graduated Ever After High. And everyone was happy they all married who they wanted and no one went pooff. Raven and Dexter married and they have a 12 years old son called Henry. Hopper and Briar are married and they have twins Hector and Rose who are now 10. Maddie is engaged to Bunny's older brother William and she took over the tea shop from her father. And everyone else is just as happy as they can be. Except Milton Grimm who is currently in jail for laying about the true effects of signing the Storybook of Legends. The truth is that you just have to sign it and your story will live on. There is no need for retelling the story at all. And after you sign you can do whatever you want. You can wire your own story.

There is a couple that didn't change their said destiny nearly at all dhow. They are Apple and Daring Charming. Who are now 18 years married and are the proud parents of Albert Charming (Age,13.) and Alison Charming (Age, 9.) And this is how their life looks like now.

The Charming Castle

Daring was working in his office sitting at his desk, finishing looking over some important papers that were to do with the well being of the kingdom. His style of clothing has changed a little over the years. His high school baseball like coat was replaced by a dark blue suit coat and his converse by a more suitable black church like shoes.

He was deep in his thoughts when he heard a knock on the door. "Come on in." He said. "Oh Daring you will work yourself to death. You've been in here for hours and you didn't eat lunch today. I'm worried." Apple said entering holding a tray with a slice apple pie and a cup of coffee on it. Her style of clothing didn't change at all she still ware similar clothes to ones she wore during high school.

She walked up to Daring at the desk and set the tray on front of him snatching the papers from his hand. "Apple I know you are worried and I'm sorry but I have to do my work. I'm the king after all." He said trying to get the documents back. "And I am your queen and more importantly your wife. So now you will listen to me as both and take a break to eat." She stood leaning at him slightly standing in between the desk and him with her hands placed on the arm holders of his chair. "There is no way to win with you is there ?" Daring asked sighting and then smiled at her. "Nope." She smiled back. "Well in that case why won't you feed me ?" He quickly scooped her up and sat her on his lap. Apple giggled at that. "But you are not a child my dear." She giggled at him again. "But I'm too tired to hold a fork now my sweet. So could you please help me in that matter ?" He asked and kissed her passionately on the lips. "Well since you said please." She answered when the kiss was over. He smiled at her as she took the plate with the pie and start to feed him.

"Are you happy now my dear ?" Apple asked Daring when he was done eating. "Well to be honest I feel like having a different tape of apple pie now my sweet." He answered smiling at her sneakily. "Ohh and what tape of apple pie is it ?" She asked returning the smile. "This one." Daring answered and kissed her even more passionately then before. Apple kissed him back with just as much affection wrapping her hands around his neck. Daring then imminently wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her as close to him as it was possible. They continued their heat make out session for a while until Daring stood up and laid Apple down on his desk and leaned on top of her. He then started to kiss her neck. "Daring w-we can't w-w-what about the k-kids they m-might h-hear us." Apple tried to stop him but her stuttering gave away the amount of pleasure she was in at the moment. "Oh don't worry about them Albert is away at my brothers castle spending time with Henry and he will be spending the night there while Alison is out playing with Lizzie's daughter. She shouldn't be back till late evening." Daring explained never stopping to kiss Apples neck. "B-but what a-about your work t-then ?" She kept going "I was nearly done anyway." He kissed her neck harder. "B-but.." "Apple don't worry nothing will happen we are all alone. Just relax and let me do all of the work ok ?" He raised his head and smiled at her. Apple blushed and nodded turning her heat away from him as she couldn't look him in the eyes. Daring smirked and continued what he started.

But before he could even unbutton Apples dress a voice could be heard in the main hall "Mom, Dad where are you ?" It was their daughter Alison. Daring sighted and got up lifting Apple up with him. "Seems that I was wrong." He muttered under his breath to himself so Apple won't hear. "I'm sorry sweetheart but I promise to let you finish this tonight." Apple smirked at him as she fixed her hair and straighten her dress. "We are in dad's office honey." Apple called out to her daughter as she picked up the tray with the empty dish and cup. "Oh here you are." Alison said as she ran into her father's office. "Is something wrong ?" Daring asked. "Not really I just got back from Ellie's (Lizzie's daughter.) and when I entered there was no one around so I wanted to find our are you here or not." She answered. "Well we are here and we are ok my dear." Daring smiled at her. "Ok then I'll be off to my room." Alison waved at her parents as she left. Daring waved back and Apple was not able to as she was holding the said tray. "Well in that case I will also be off I still have a few things to take care of." Apple said about to leave. But Daring caught her hand. "Oh just one more thing." He stood up from his chair and kissed her. "Don't forget what you promised me tonight." He winked at her and let her go. "Don't worry I won't." She said closing the door.

After Dinner

Apple took care of the plates and Daring called Dexter to check up on Albert but for the last couple of hours there was only one thing on his mind. But he could never let his brother know that so he tried to concentrate on what he was currently saying to him. And he was trying to concentrate so hard that he missed the moment when Apple head upstairs to tuck in their daughter into bed.

When he finally ended the phone call he ran into the kitchen saying "Apple." He was shock to not find her there and quickly ran upstairs hoping to find her in either their own or their daughters bedroom. And as soon as he reached the top of the stairs he saw his wife exiting Alison's room. "Here you are." He sneak up on her wrapping his arms around her waist as she was facing her back to him exiting their daughters room. Apple got scared and jumped up slightly. "Oh god Daring you sacred me half to death." She turned around to face him. "Well I'm sure that my kiss would bring you back to life like it would have done if we had to retell your story." He smiled and kissed her passionately. "Well I see that someone is very impatient ?" Apple looked at him sneakily pulling away from the kiss. "You have no idea." He said as her hold her up princess style and start to walk to their bedroom.

The Bedroom

As soon they entered Daring closed the door with his foot and lock it. "There will be no more stopping today." He said as he laid Apple on the bed and got on top of her himself. "Don't worry Alison is sleeping like a stone tonight. She was so tired after spending the day with Ellie that she fall asleep as soon as she got into bed." Apple explained and kissed him passionately and deeply. Within a few minutes into their make out session their clothes lay forgotten on the floor and they lay under the blankets kissing as if there would be no tomorrow.

"Apple I really can't wait any longer it has been to long since our last time." Daring said panting as he broke the kiss. "I know but first things first. Do we have any protection ?" She asked. "We do but can't we do it without it just this once ?" He looked at her in a begging manner. "Daring I love children. Our ones especially but I think that two is enough. We had that talk a long time ago remember." "I know but I surly do like it more without it on." "I can imagine but for now it's either protection on or nothing happens tonight." "You shall be the death of me one day woman." He sighted, kissed her and dived into the drawer of his night stand to find a condom. Apple just giggled and kissed him on the cheek.

As soon as he found what he was looking for he put it on and entered Apple suddenly, surprising her and making her scream. "Not to loud sweetheart or Alison will hear." He start to kiss her neck. "T-the walls a-are sound proof f-for a reason d-dear." She said and pulled him up to kiss him very deeply. Daring smirked into the kiss and speed up making her scream even louder.

Sometime Later

"That was wonderful thank you sweetheart." Daring kissed the top of Apples head. "I agree and I have to say that you outdone yourself tonight." She smiled and kissed him fully on the lips. "Are you saying that our other times where not pleasurable enough ?" He asked raising one eyebrow. "No it's just that today it felt a bit similar to our first but a million times better." "Well in that case I'm happy." They kissed again and drift off to sleep.


End file.
